


The Queen's Poet

by TitaniaTempest



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Eventual Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Poetry, Slow Build Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitaniaTempest/pseuds/TitaniaTempest
Summary: A collection of poetry inspired by Lana Parrilla, Regina Mills, and of course SwanQueen. This collection will be added to periodically.(Just wanted to try my hand at something different - I hope you enjoy!)Follow me on Twitter to stay up to date with the latest SQ stories (and poems, apparently, lol) - @FictionRegal.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	1. A Swan for A Queen

_This poem is dedicated to Camille, a new friend who is super supportive of my works, both SwanQueen and OG. Thanks, Camille, stay awesome._

**A SWAN FOR A QUEEN**

In darkest night of midnight’s song,

One lonely Queen does ride.

No guard this night to follow on,

Just empty dark on either side.

She knows not what calls

Her through the wood.

Nerved, her lively heart stalls

As she clutches close her hood.

Ahead, she sees an onyx pond,

Inky black as sin.

The kind of which she’s not so fond,

Whence monsters hide within.

Her fine lip curls, a crimson sneer,

She ignores her heart’s hard jolt.

Something’s out there, drawing near,

And she reins her horse to halt.

A silhouette breaks from the shadow

And glides forth ‘neath the moon’s bright light.

As dark retreats, moon-drenched feathers show

A graceful creature, sleek and silver-white.

The celestial bird soon gains the shore,

And the Queen’s dark eyes fly wide.

For she knows she’s seen this swan before,

And it’s not a swan inside.

The Queen presses her hand to her fluttering heart,

Stifling a shiver,

For here is something that could be the start

Of a story which lives forever.

As the beautiful swan leaves the lake

To stand upon the shore,

Crystal eyes of emerald green,

Challenge the Queen once more.

A mantle of magic shimmers bright,

And then the swan is a maiden fair.

A beacon of hope in the dark of night,

With eyes that glitter ‘neath golden hair.

The Queen leaps from her horse with her heart afire,

And the maiden looks up with a smile.

“You’re late, my Queen, and time is tired,

For I’ve been waiting here a while.”

Reckless as the wind,

The Queen flies across the space

Between their beating hearts,

And each loses their breath to the race.

As the maiden yearns once more,

The Queen no longer makes her wait.

Like a storm to restless shore,

She heeds the call of fate.

Frantic hearts beat to the tune of desire,

Breathless with a tide of promised bliss,

Urged to heights euphoric, and higher,

The Queen catches her with a burning kiss.

The moment hangs and time stands still,

Bending in whispers to Love’s strong will.

With reckless abandon the Queen claims her prize -

A glittering swan with emerald eyes.


	2. Lana (An Acrostic Poem)

**L** et silence fall as our beacon stands,

 **A** symbol for justice and peace.

 **N** ow come with me and join your hands

 **A** nd reach out for hope’s release.

 **P** owerful courage with an angel’s face,

 **A** muse for music, archetype for the arts.

 **R** eject your fears and stand with her grace,

 **R** ebellious against the world’s broken parts.

 **I** nspiring all with a heart of purpose.

 ** _L_** _ana_... She who lifts her sword in the world’s defence.

 ** _L_** _ana_... Whose name rings loudest against helpless silence.

 **A** lways Regal. Always Queen.


	3. Stand In My Way

**Stand In My Way**

There is only one thing

That drives me wild

One single thing

That keeps me beguiled.

There’s only one _woman_

If truth be told,

With eyes of sea-green,

And hair of spun gold.

Only one, who can steer me from my course

Who can push me from fury,

To love,

And remorse.

And as I storm through life’s savage tide,

My secret heart burns deep inside;

Though I force forth a tsunami of anger and pain,

I cling to the hope that she’ll stand in my way.

I can’t seem to stop the fury in me,

The hurting, hating, broken parts,

Nor force my blind eyes to open and see

The fragile, hopeful, truth of my heart.

I can only rage, and fume,

Hoping you see through me.

I can only push, and fight,

Hoping you’ll set me free.

I want to stop, to fight no more,

But I’m consumed by the darkness I abhor

I can’t force my lips to words I wish I could say:

“Please, my darling, stand in my way.”

Still, I hope you’ll engulf me,

That you’ll hold me,

Forgive me.

I hope you’ll help me save me.

Unspoken, too proud to sway,

Yet begging you,

To hear my silence

And stand in my way.


	4. Urban Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebrating Lana On Her Birthday (2020)

On this day past, four decades and three,  
A child was born to a concrete world.  
She was but a tiny babe in a restless city,  
The promise of her future blank, unfurled.

She grew up not knowing what her story held,  
Just a girl with a heart of gold,  
But grow she did, as did her talent,  
And the knocking promise of a tale untold.

She followed her heart and lived her dreams,  
Working at the things she loved,  
She became the thing she loved to do,  
And filled her own pages, her way.

She took the world by unwitting storm,  
With the face of an angel and the heart of a Queen,  
She took it all without a word to warn,  
For she’s more than she was, and more than she seems.

And the world stood back and watched in awe  
As she forged her own crown from gold,  
For success wasn’t given on a silver plate,  
It was won by her own two hands.

And she held her head high, the promised Queen,  
Yet just a girl from Brooklyn still,  
She owns her own heart, and from the things she’s seen,  
She’s the quintessence of Kindness and Will.

And so on this day the world takes pause,  
To recount the tale of her,  
To remember that she wrote her own story,  
Followed her dreams, and forged her own crown.

Just a girl from Brooklyn,  
But the Queen who won.


End file.
